Mutant hamster powered Twilight
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: After Twilight was abandoned by her loved ones after the incident. She ends up getting recruited by the deadly assassin hamster, Hamister Nibbles.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight was still very upset about the incident in the hall, so she ran off to her bed chamber still in tears. As she lay on the end weeping, she heard strange noises in front of her. She looked up and saw a familiar calico hamster standing on two feet and wielding twin kitchen knives. It was the deadly assassin hamster; Hamister Nibbles.

"Hamister? Oh, if you've come to finish me, just do what you need to do." Twilight said tearfully as she faced down again.

Hamister then walked up to Twilight and instead of 'finishing her' he held her head up so she was facing him and they were making full eye contact.

"I have not come to spill your blood, my dear." Hamister said. Then he started to gently caress her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. And he was sure it was working as she started nuzzling his palm.

"Instead, I come for assistance." He continued. "Those 'loved ones' of yours never stood up for you. But we can't say anything bad about Spike as he didn't shun you. Plus, he only went with them for fear that he would be kicked out of the wedding too."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, my pretty." Hamister replied. "Although, the others just left you, your foolish brother just shut you out instead of gently correcting you, your so-called 'friends' could of stood up for you but instead just left you, even your mentor and ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia also abandoned you."

"So, they just generally don't care about me?" Twilight asked fearfully.

"Apparently not, my beauty. Allow me to remind you how much they 'care about you'." Hamister said.

Suddenly, both Hamister and Twilight were back in the hall floating.

"Huh, what are we doing back in the hall?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"We are not actually here. This is just a reminder and/or a flashback about what happened earlier.

Then, Twilight was given clear view of her 'loved ones' abandoning her and leaving her to be depressed.

"Wait, Isn't that me? And my..." Twilight asked, then she shown clear fury.

"Yes." Hamister answered. "They never cared about you. not even your so-called BBBFF."

Then both were back in Twilight's bed chamber.

"Now that you know the truth, I come with an offer. If you accept, I will give you powers that I possess. Powers that are so powerfull, not even Starswirl the Bearded would be able to master. Not only that I will also make you my honorary second in command to my mutant hamster army." Hamister announced.

"But, i'm a pony, not a hamster. How would that work?" Twilight asked.

"You don't need to be a hamster to be my second in command, my lovely lavender rose. Now that I got that out I would like to point out that you should make up for all the bad times you've treated Spike." Hamister said.

"What do you mean by that, Hamister?" Asked a confused Twilight.

"I mean, you should make up for the bad ways you've treated Spike. First, during winter wrap-up, you and the others left him on a block of ice while he was sleeping and left him to fall in the ocean and get a cold. Next you and your 'friends' have completely abandoned him at the grand galloping gala. Next, you left him alone when you went to Canterlot to see that wonderbolts show. Finally, When they held your birthday in Canterlot, you didn't invite him. So I think you should make amends to him for those things and we should let him join our army, still as your assistant." Hamister said.

Twilight gasped, she never knew how poorly she treated her number one assistant ever since they moved to Ponyville.

"Wow, I never knew how badly I was treating him, thank you for telling me about this but, I can see why you want to recruit me, but why do you want to recruit Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Because he may not seem like a fighting type, but I may have a use for him. You never know." Hamister answered. "So, tell me Twilight Sparkle, will you be my second in command?"

"Yes Hamister, I will become your second in command." Twilight answered. (sorry for the change of writing i don't know how that happened.)

"Excellent, now come, shroud yourself in the powers of Hamister Nibbles, my darling." Hamister said as he floated in the air and a black lighting-like energy transfered from Hamister's hands to Twilight's ears, than she transformed.

"Now, for the next part." Hamister said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Meanwhile, all the others were just outside of 'Cadence's' bed chamber. The sounds of sobbing could be heard.

"Cadey, honey. You in there?" Asked Shining Armour as he knocked on the door.

"I still can't believe Twilight, my most faithful student would do something like this." Said an irritated Celestia.

"Stop! That's not the real Cadence!" Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Exclaimed a slightly nervous Applejack.

Then, one of Hamister's minions stepped from around a corner.

"I come with a message from the all-mighty Hamister Nibbles." He stated.

"What the? A hamster minion? What do you think your doing here? And why is HE here?!" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hamister? How can HE be here?" Asked Redsi.

"I've heard about Hamister." Said Shining Armour. "He's a killer calico hamster that wields twin kitchen knives."

"We don't need ruffians like you or him at this wedding! Now, shoo!" Said Rarity.

"Um, what is the message?" Asked a nervous Fluttershy.

Then the minion looked at the scroll.

"You have all abandoned Twilight for the wrong reason. That is not the real Princess Cadence. That is an impostor know as Queen Chrysalis! The real Cadence is imprisoned in the Canterlot mines underneath!" He read out.

"The mines?" Asked Pinkie Pie with shock.

"And Twilight was right all along?" Asked Candy Riso with a tear streaming down her face.

"Yes and yes." The minion replied. "Allow me to show you."

And with that. The minion teleported himself and the others to the mines, exactly the spot where Cadence is.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously.

"We come to help you. Come, let us get you out of here." The minion stated as he put out a hand.

Later they all got back to the same area they were before.

"Oh no, I left my sister in the hall, I have to find her!" Shining said as he ran to the hall. The others followed.

Later, he burst through the door with the others still behind him.

"Twiley! I'm sorry! I want you to..." He said, he stopped talking when he realized she wasn't there.

"Oh no, Where is she?" He asked as he ran around the place frantically searching for her.

"Twiley? Twiley? Twiley?" He kept asking as he kept looking.

"Did someone call for me?" Asked a mysterious voice.

Then, there was a flash, as Twilight appeared, foating and a dark aura was floating around her.

"Twilight?" Asked Shining Armour.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

Everyone was in shock over what they were seeing. Twilight Sparkle was floating in the air with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Twiley? What happened to you?" Asked a nervous Shining Armour.

"Well, after you and the rest of you abomdoned me, I ran to my bed chamber heartbroken. But then, I received a visit from someone who told me exactly what I needed to hear." Twilight replied.

Then, she used her magic to make the fake Cadence appear and returned her to her normal form, Queen Chrysalis. Twilight then slammed the changeling queen onto the floor.

"So you figured out the real me. Big whoop." The queen said coldly.

"Anyways, in case you 'traitors' are wondering, I got these new powers from my new master." Twilight said.

"Hey! First of all, we're NOT traitors!" Rainbow shouted.

"Second, who is ye'r so called 'new master'?" Applejack continued.

"Did someone page me?" Asked a mysterious and familiar voice.

Then, there was a swirl of dark magic, and Hamister appeared right before their very eyes.

"Hamister!" Redsi shouted as he started shooting at Hamister with a machine gun. Bit, for every bullet Redsi fired, Hamister sliced that bullet until Redsi was completely out of ammo.

"Are you finished?" Hamister asked.

"What have you done with my sister, you monster?!" Shining Armour asked.

Hamister just laughed at him.

"Shining Armour, you pathetic fool. I've made your sister into a more powerful life from." Hamister replied.

"He right, Shining. Now, I am Hamister's second in command."

The entire room was filled with gasps of shock and horror.

"What?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"You! Working for that RUFFIAN!" Rarity added.

"But, Hamister's a meanie." Pinkie said.

"Ya'll can't trust HIM!" Applejack joined.

"The little rat could kill you!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"He's a filthy animal!" Redsi exclaimed.

"I wouldn't trust him for anything!" Candy Riso added.

"Twiley, don't do this! Please!" Shining Armour begged.

"Twilight, I understand you were upset with us. But you can't trust Hamister! Who knows what he would do to you." Celestia added trying to talk her out of it.

"FOOLS!" Hamister exclaimed. "Have you forgotten what you did to her?"

"W-what is he talking about, Shining?" The real Cadence asked.

"If you must know, Cadence. Your foolish fiancé, Twilight's friends and the failure ruler here abandoned her in the hall which caused her to get heartbroken." Hamister explained. "Buy, you don't have to take my word for it."

Then, he showed her exactly what happened after the fake Cadence ran out of the hall. After seeing what happened, she was completely shocked and devastated.

"Shining? How could you do that to her? She's your sister!" Cadence exclaimed with tears streaming down her muzzles.

"But, I didn't know you were replaced by an imposter, and I thought she was just be childish!" Shining tried to explain.

Infuriated at her fiancé' last remark. Cadence slammed her hoof across his face.

"How dare you say things like that about her! I've been her babysitter for years!" Cadence shouted angrily.

"Well, while you 'do that,' I'm going to take the evil queen into another room and have a 'friendly' chat with her." Hamister said as he dragged Chrysalis away.

"Twilight I am pleased that you are okay." Celestia said. "But, in hopes of you being spared, I am going to have to ask you to step down from your position as Hamister's second in command."

After hearing what the princess had just said, Twilight exploded with laughter.

"Not a chance!" Twilight said finally.

"Excuse me?" Celestia replied raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me." Twilight said. "Hamister offered me a much better life. But Spike, I know you only left because you were scared you were gonna be kicked out too."

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Because I told her." Hamister replied returning to the group. "And don't worry, you won't be needing to worry about Chrysalis for the foreseeable future."

"Why?" Cadence asked. "Wait, you haven't...?"

Hamister looked at her, showing his teeth with shined like blades.

"I have." He said.

"Anyways." Twilight said. "Yes, Spike. Hamister did tell me that. Because of that fact. You're the only one I'm forgiving."

"What?!" Rainbow shouted. "That's not fair! You're forgiving him but not us!"

"Silence!" Hamister said to her. "Or you'll be sharing the queen's fate!"

Rainbow started grumbling to herself.

"Now. Spike. I I'm offering you to rejoin Twilight, because not only will you still be her assistant, but she said she wants to make it up to you for all the times she mistreated you. Plus, look at them." Hamister said pointing to the others. "Are they truly your friends? They forced you to abandon your closest friend in you entire life. And, do you think you'll really have a chance with Rarity?"

"I guess you're right, Hamister." Spike said as he walked over to Twilight. "Sorry guys, but this is the only way for me to stay with Twilight.

The others were horrorstruck.

"Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said tearfully.

"Aw come on!" Rainbow shouted. "You already turned Twilight against us, do you need to take Spike from us too?"

"Well, how will Twilight be happy in my army without Spike?" Hamister asked.

"As for the rest if you." Twilight said. "You don't deserve ANY forgiveness from me! You've completely blown all my trust for you, and now you won't need to worry about abandoning me anymore! As of this instant, this friendship is over!"

Twilight's (now former) friends were even more horrorstruck at what she just said.

"P-please, Miss Twilight." Redsi said. "Y-you can't be serious."

"Well, I am!" She replied coldly. "My friendship with you lot is over! End of story! And to make sure you know how serious I am..."

Twilight then pulled out her phone and started to un-friend the elements (as well as Redsi and his daughter) on social medias one after another.

"Facebook. Unfriend. Twitter. Unfriend. Instagram. Unfriend. Tumblr. Unfriend. LinkedIn. Unfriend. Snapchat. Unfriend" She said as she unfriended them.

Twilight then put her phone away and say to them with a glare. "You are not my friends anymore."

"Oh, before I forget." Hamister said as he transferred mutant hamster powers to Spike.

"Whoa. I feel a bit different." Spike said amazingly.

"You'll guy used to it soon." Hamister said.

"Twiley, please! I didn't know how upset you were! Come back to the wedding." Shining pleaded clining to her legs.

"Get off me!" Twilight shouted, swatting him off her. "And no, you've made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me here. Now, you're going to have to find yourself a NEW best mare!"

Tears started to form out of his eyes. "But I don't want a new best mare! I want YOU to be my best mare!"

"TOO BAD!" She shouted to him. "Actions have consequences. You need to see that!"

"Let me asked you something." Hamister said floating next to Twilight. "If you want Twilight back in your lives so much, why don't you find another intelligent, lavender female unicorn and dress her up like Twilight?"

Shining Armour glared at him.

"Well Hamister. I can't do that..." He then looked at Twilight with a face full of sorrow. "Because then it wouldn't be the original Twilight."

Hamister was starting to get annoyed.

"Ugh! You want a Twilight? Here's a Twilight!" Hamister then used his powers to zap an evil-looking clone of Twilight who was grinning villainously."

"What is that?" Asked Shining Armour.

"That's your new Twilight." Hamister answered. "Just ignore the evil looks and everything should be fine."

Shining Armour was getting upset.

"But, that's not Twilight!" He shouted tearfully.

"It's suppost to be Twilight. Just give it a chance." Hamister said with a voice that sounded like he was getting annoyed.

Shining Armour then attacked the evil Twilight clone which caused it to disappear.

"But, that Twilght is just a fake! I want the original!" Shining Armour shouted tearfully.

"Ugh! You are as ungrateful as you are ignorant!" Hamister said annoyed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Twilight said. "Princess Celestia, because you also abandoned me. I hereby denounce you as my teacher and mentor effective immediately."

Celestia was stunned at what her (ex) pupil had just announced.

"Twilight! You don't have to do this!" Celestia said trying to reason with her.

"You're right, I don't HAVE to." Twilight said. "I NEED to!"

Cadence then rushed over to her.

"Twilight, please give them another chance!" She begged. "I'm sure they've learned their lesson!"

"You may think that, but I don't!" Twilight replied coldly.

"Before we take our leave, allow me to show you something." Hamister said. Then he magic'ed up two percentage meters. One said 'Spike's dark meter' the other said 'Twilight's dark meter'. "Here's how it's gonna go down. Each time I make their new powers stronger their dark meters go up. Right now, both their meters are on 10%. And once they reach 100%, they will remain in my army for eternity and nothing will EVER be able to turn them back to normal."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some things to do." Twilight said as she, Spike and Hamister approached the exit. Twilight looked back at them. "And, as quoted by you, Shining Armour. You can forget about me attending you wedding! In fact, if I were any of you, I wouldn't try to apologise to me anymore at all. And, as quoted by my ex-mentor, you traitors have a lot to think about."

Then, three left and Twilight used her magic to slam the doors shut, leaving behind a couple of heartbroken ponies.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Dissaproval

After leaving the palace, Twilight let out a sign of relief.

"Glad that's over." She said. "They got what they deserved."

"Yes." Her new master, Hamister agreed. "Not exactly the 'greatest friends in Equestria' are they? Your brother is insolent, ungrateful and ignorant. Your now former friends are nothing but unbelievable and that fool Celestia doesn't deserve to be Equestria's ruler."

"So." Spike said. "When will I get used to my new mutant hamster powers?"

"You will soon, my friend." Hamister said. "You will soon."

"Do you think Cadence will be upset with the decisions I made back there?" Twilight asked.

"She'll get over it soon, my lovely." Hamister replied.

"Say, Hamister. Is it alright if me and Twilight spend one last night at the Golden Oak library before we go to your realm?" Spike requested.

"Very well." Hamister obliged.

So, the three left for the Golden Oak library in Ponyville so Twilight and Spike could have one last night before they leave Ponyville. Probably forever.

Meanwhile, back in the hall, the others were still devastated by Twilight's actions. Revealing to become Hamister's second in command, ending her friendship with them and denouncing the princess of the sun as her mentor slash teacher. Twilight's former BBBFF was the most devastated one out of the entire group. His own precious little sister is now serving an evil killer hamster, and it was his fault.

"Oh, dear Luna." He said all depressed. "What have I done. Twiley, you were my LSBFF, you meant a lot to me. Now, your serving Hamister Nibbles."

"And whose fault is that?" Asked Cadence with disappointment in her voice.

"Cadence, I get it, we messed up." Said Rainbow Dash. "But it's bad enough that we lost Spike and Twilight to that murderous rat. Do you have to degrade us as well?"

"Don't think of it as degrading." Cadence replied. "Think of it as scolding and correcting. I can't believe you abandoned her just for one that is not as important as your friendship! Now, she's working with Hamister who could kill her and Spike before they could see it coming!"

"How are we going to get them back from Hamister?" Redsi asked.

"You tell me, Redsi." Cadence replied coldly. "The reason of her and Spike joining Hamister is your fault and not mine!"

"Ah say we go over to to them and demand Hamister to return them and for Twilight to forgive us!" Recommend Applejack.

"That's an awful idea in more ways than one!" Cadence corrected. "Trying to force them is just gonna make everything even worse!"

"We could just go to them and apologise sincerely." Fluttershy suggested.

"I don't think that will work, but it's with a shot." Cadence said. "Oh, and before I forget, Shining Armor, for cruelly abandoning Twilight, and getting her and Spike to join forces with the evil Hamister Nibbles, as of this instant, the wedding is off! In other words, you are hereby stripped from your position as my groom, effective immediately!"

She then took her engagement ring, and used her magic to snap it in half. The entire crowed was shocked at Cadence's announcement and action.

"And don't expect any second chances!" She continued.

"Hey! You can't call of the wedding!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "If you do, all that stuff we went through would of been for nothing!"

"I can, and I am!" Cadence said. "Also, you should've thought about that before you abandoned Twilight. Now, let's go! Shining and others, we must go to Ponyville. I have a feeling that's where they are. Celestia, you stay behind! You have some Royal duties to attend to."

So, they journeyed to Ponyville in an attempt to regain Twilight's amnesty, although it will not be easy.

Meanwhile, it was late when the three mutant hamster powered creatures arrived at the Golden Oak library. Spike was already asleep and Twilight looked really drowsy. They were being escorted slash guarded by some of Hamister's minions in case something specific happened.

When they arrived, Twilight used her magic to levitate Spike onto his bed.

"Goodnight, my number one assistant." She whispered before gently kissing his forward and climbing into her own bed.

"Master, Hamister?" Twilight called to him.

"Yes?" He asked turning to her.

"You're not going to abandon me or Spike like they did, are you?" She asked.

Hamister walks over to her, and gently placed his hands on both sides of her face.

"Twilight, my sweet." He said. "Why would I abandon someone with such beauty as you possess?"

He then gently caressed the sides of her face and stroked his fingers gently through her mane until she eventually fell asleep.

"Until the morning, my dear." He gently whispered to her.

To be continued...


End file.
